Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 7 \times 1 + 6 \times \dfrac{ 14 }{ 7 } $
Solution: $ = 7 \times 1 + 6 \times 2 $ $ = 7 + 6 \times 2 $ $ = 7 + 12 $ $ = 19 $